Une télé, un paquet de chips et des secrets dév
by Spelllly
Summary: Quand notre Ryry découvre une télé très spéciale. Une seule chaîne, un Draco plus beau que jamais, un plan tordu et une série de tortures toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.


Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Une télé, un paquet de chips… et des secrets dévoilés

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (Perverse for ever!!)

Statut : 1 chapitre, fini

Couple : Drarry

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JKR. Je peux revendiquer l'histoire, peut-être même le paquet de chips, mais c'est tout!

Résumé : Quand notre Ryry découvre une télé très spéciale. Une seule chaîne, un Draco plus beau que jamais, un plan tordu et une série de tortures toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Remerciement : Uyo, que je ne présente plus! Respect pour la rapidité! Merci!

_Une télé, un paquet de chips… et des secrets dévoilés_

La nuit tombait sur l'école de Poudlard. Tous les élèves étaient sagement endormis dans leurs lit, paisibles comme des anges… C'est beau de rêver !

Les Gryffondors se battaient dans leurs chambres, imaginant être dans un grand combat.

Les Serdaigles se concentraient sur leurs études, n'oubliant pas de prier en secret le génie d'Hermione Granger.

Les Pouffsoufles se perdaient dans leurs sentiments et soupiraient devant les posters des deux princes de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Les Serpentard, quant à eux, se racontaient les dernières informations sur les élèves de l'école tout en échafaudant un plan contre les Gryffondors.

Et en parlant des princes… Où étaient-ils ? Car aucun d'eux n'était dans leur dortoir.

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs, comme toujours. Il n'avait jamais visité ceux-là et c'est avec délice qu'il découvrait ces nouveaux lieux. Qui pouvait dire ce qui se cachait derrière ces portes ? Pour le moment, il n'était là que pour un repérage, il n'allait pas entrer dans des centaines de salles ce soir. Pourtant quelque chose attira son regard. Une petite porte, vert foncé avec des gravures qui la serpentaient, se détachait des autres. Le Survivant, qui avait battu Voldychou, s'ennuyait ferme et il avait besoin d'action. Et un lieu inconnu pouvait être, hypothétiquement, dangereux. C'est pour cela que l'Elu baissa la poignée et pénétra dans cette salle sombre.

Il dut se courber. Sa carrure était assez imposante. Madame Wesley l'avait mesuré ; 1m85. Et les entraînements de Quiddich l'avait rendu plus musclé. Ce n'était pas un tas de muscle mais plutôt un futur mannequin pour Hugo Boss. Ses beaux yeux verts, désormais dépourvus de lunette (Merci Mione) commençaient à s'habituer peu à peu au noir. Il put distinguer quelques meubles, des canapés, fauteuils et… une télévision ?

« Lumos »

Sa voix raisonna et il put enfin admirer la décoration simple et riche. Tout lui plaisait, du tapis moelleux aux tableaux peints avec goût. Il s'installa dans un des canapés, comme il l'aurait fait chez lui, et alluma la télévision, car c'en était bien une, pour tomber sur le parc de Poudlard. Le soir, tout paraissait toujours paisible. La forêt interdite n'était pas loin et pourtant, Harry s'y était toujours senti en sécurité. Le lac apaisant toutes ses craintes. C'est ici qu'il s'était retrouvé avant la grande bataille. Il avait regardé les eaux bleu, et il s'était sentit bien plus déterminé. C'est fou ce que cette couleur pouvait lui rappeler quelqu'un… mais qui ? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait mieux après. Ce jour là, il avait arraché son collier et l'avait jeté dans le lac, demandant respectueusement s'il pouvait le lui garder. Si jamais il venait à mourir, il ne voulait pas que son bien le plus précieux soit aux mains d'un quelconque monstre.

Ce collier lui avait été offert par un inconnu. Le jour de noël il avait reçu un paquet et y avait découvert ce magnifique objet. La chaîne, en argent, retenait un pendentif en style tribal. Une vraie pierre précieuse était incrustée en son centre. Une petite émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux. C'était ce qui était inscrit sur le mot. Harry l'avait soigneusement conservé, mais jamais personne n'était venu pour se déclarer. Alors, il avait gardé le bijou autour de son cou, comme une relique précieuse. Lorsqu'il était venu le réclamer au lac, il eut une amère déception. Les eaux frémissantes lui avouèrent que le véritable propriétaire était venu le lui réclamer, et que le lac n'avait pu faire autrement que de le lui rendre. Cela signifiait que celui qui lui avait offert le bijou l'avait vu le jeter. Il avait dû croire que Harry savait qui il était et avait récupéré le collier. Le Survivant avait senti son cœur se briser.

Harry revint à la réalité et se consacra à la télévision. Fait étonnant, il n'y avait pas de chaîne, seulement une. Et un jeune garçon, sans doute de son âge, était assis devant le lac. Comme lui autrefois. Harry ne pouvait le voir que de dos mais il l'estimait de sa taille en un peu moins musclé. C'est fou ce que ses cheveux pouvaient lui rappeler quelqu'un… Pourtant c'était impossible. Il faut dire que sous la lune ils ressemblaient à de longs fils d'argent et d'or, les rendant irréels. D'ailleurs ça lui faisait penser à… Non ! Pas lui ! Une chaîne de télé consacré à cet… à ce… serpent ! Bizarrement, lorsque la caméra se tourna vers lui, Draco Malfoy, puisque, évidemment, c'était lui, ne semblait pas s'en occuper. _« Serait-il possible qu'il n'en sache rien ? Je crois que ça va être rigolo. »_

Et voilà notre petit Gryffondor, qui a failli être Serpentard ne l'oublions pas, qui s'installe bien confortablement dans le canapé afin d'espionner son ennemi de toujours. Harry remarqua bien vite le regard perdu de sa Némésis. Ne tenait-il pas quelque chose dans sa main ? Mais que cela pouvait-il être ? Harry avait beau se tordre de tous les côtés, il lui était impossible de voir.

« Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? »

La voix de Draco se perdit dans le souffle du vent. Dans la salle, les paroles se répercutaient encore sur les murs alors que le sourire cruel du Gryffondor se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Enfin, il allait avoir une arme contre Malfoy. La victoire serait délicieuse. Il suffisait de savoir qui était cette personne et sa vengeance serait faite !

Mais pour cela il faudrait espionner Malfoy… Il y avait pire comme corvée. Le Gryffondor fit apparaître un paquet de chips, un soda et s'installa plus confortablement, pied posé sur le canapé, s'appuyant de son coude sur l'accoudoir. (Logique…) Harry laissa ses yeux se balader sur le visage fin de son ennemi d'enfance. Il était si fin, si beau. C'en était presque injuste. Il regarda un instant les lèvres pleines, puis la fine langue qui vint humecter la bouche tentatrice. Son nez aristocratique avait toujours rendu fou le Survivant. Il avait envie de le briser, le casser… l'embrasser ? _« Harry, reprends toi, tu délire… »_ Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas dire que le Serpentard était moche. Cela aurait été sûrement plus facile. Le Survivant admira les mains blanches aux fins doigts. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco se leva et repartit vers le château, sortant Harry de sa torpeur. Il ne croisa personne._ « Le petit malin ! Il sait où aller pour ne pas se faire repérer ! »_

Harry était ravi. Et il s'avança un peu plus lorsque le Serpentard pénétra dans sa salle commune. Tous se retournèrent à son approche. Ils lui sourirent et l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux. Il devait donner son accord pour certains plans qu'ils avaient concoctés. Décidemment Malfoy était bien le prince des Serpentards ! Il déclina l'offre et alla directement dans sa chambre de préfet. Ce qui chagrina un peu Harry. Lui qui aurait bien écouté plus attentivement cette histoire d'égout détourné dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors. Mais tant pis. Après tout, il pourrait toujours les surveiller d'un peu plus près. Ce plan devait être exécuté dans les trois jours. Il avait le temps. Pour le moment il préféra se concentrer sur le blond qui commençait à se déshabiller. Pas que Harry soit un pervers. Non madame ! Mais si le Serpentard avait un quelconque défaut, il pourrait enfin avoir une prise sur lui. Alors, il regarda bien attentivement le torse musclé et fin, les abdos parfaitement dessinés, puis le dos joliment formé et enfin la chute de rein des plus alléchantes. Aie ! Malfoy était en tout point parfait. Harry avait beau regarder ses pieds, mollets, cuisses, tout était proportionné, la peau ne révélant aucune imperfection. La vérité frappa Harry de plein fouet, Malfoy en boxer était semblable aux Dieux.

Ce qui n'arrangeait nullement son affaire. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'en dessous de ce bout de tissu… A quoi pensait-il ? Le boxer était moulant et les fesses devaient être en béton armé, très appétissant d'ailleurs pour un petit Gryffondor légèrement en manque. Et devant ? Eh ! Bien ! Malfoy avait, apparemment été gâté par la nature sur tous les plans.

« Alors Dray ! Toujours à jouer les amoureux éconduit ? »

La voix fit sursauter l'interlocuteur ainsi que notre petit Ryry qui se retrouva avec son paquet de chips sur les genoux. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait apparaître de sauce. Un sort de nettoyage plus tard, Harry se concentra sur le nouvel arrivant qui osait se présenter dans la chambre de SA Némésis à une heure si tardive. Sans parler du faite que Draco ne paraissait en rien gêné par sa tenue. Bon, d'un autre côté, comment être embarrassé par un corps pareil ?

Blaise Zabini apparut à l'écran. Harry se détendit. Blaise était le meilleur ami de Draco. Et un dragueur invétéré de la gente féminine. Le Gryffondor se focalisa sur cette histoire d'amoureux éconduit.

« Blaise ! Je ne suis pas un amoureux éconduit. Je ne…

- Tu ne t'es même pas déclaré ! C'est vrai !

- J'allais dire ; je ne suis pas amoureux. Mais les deux phrases sont véridiques.

- Allez ! Dray ! Sois un peu honnête quand même… »

Un ange passa, se prit le mur en regardant Draco en petite tenue avant de parvenir à ressortir de la pièce. Les deux Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Il faut dire que « honnête » et « Draco » ne rentraient pas dans la même phrase. Enfin, pas dans la vision des Serpentards.

« Non ! Sérieusement. Tu baises plus de mecs qu'il ne t'en faut et pourtant tu as toujours besoin de le voir LUI ! »

Harry sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais se dire que Draco couchait avec des gens l'énervait. Peut-être parce qu'il devait avoir plus de conquêtes que lui… Il ne valait mieux pas. Vu toutes les filles que Harry s'était fait il devait aussi avoir couché avec les coups d'une nuit de Malfoy… Tout à coup un petit « click » se fit dans son esprit. Blaise avait parlé de MEC ! MEEERRCREDI ! Comment allait-il séduire la personne qu'aimait Malfoy si c'était un garçon ? Non, parce que, les filles à la limite il leur aurait mit un sac sur la tête. Mais un mec ! Il fallait qu'il soit un peu doué quand même ? Harry prenait grand soin, lorsqu'il choisissait un garçon, de se renseigner, de ne prendre que les excellents et surtout dans son style.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'en ce moment, il était un peu en manque. Il n'avait pas envie de fille mais trouver un mec potable devenait très compliqué. Bref ! Si Malfoy lui sortait un thon il ne savait pas quoi faire. Remarque, le Serpentard était du genre sélectif envers ses amis alors ses amants ! Harry fut soudainement soulagé. Il se replongea donc dans la conversation. Oups ! Il avait raté un bout. C'était devenu vulgaire. Enfin, Blaise était vulgaire.

« Tu ne vas pas toujours imaginer sa queue dans ta main lorsque tu te branles ! _S'écria-t-il en levant les bras et les laissant retomber contre ses flans._

- Blaise ! Tu deviens presque insultant. J'en conclus qu'il faut se dire bonne nuit et que tu rejoignes ta compagne de ce soir. _Expliqua calmement Draco en se mettant dans son lit._

- Tu as raison. _Se résigna le brun, ouvrant la porte de la chambre_. Et toi, fais un bisou de ma part à ta compagne de cette nuit. Ta main droite doit être exténuée à cause de tes attentions répétées. »

Un vase vint s'écraser contre la porte par laquelle Blaise s'était échappé pour se protéger. Draco se plongea dans ses draps, traitant son meilleur ami d' « idiot pervers qui mérite un sort impardonnable. » Harry se mit à rire devant cette scène qui ressemblait tant aux disputes et plaisanteries de sa maison. Mais, tout à coup, il ne sourit plus du tout. Des mouvements sous les draps et des petits gémissements lui indiquèrent que, finalement, Malfoy avait suivi les conseils de son ami en matière de main droite. Le Serpentard, ayant soudainement trop chand, laissa le tissu glisser sur sa peau afin de la découvrir. Et la vision que donnait Draco Malfoy était tout simplement divine. Une main dans son boxer, l'autre parcourant son torse, il murmurait des paroles des plus excitantes. Harry se sentait trop étroit dans son pantalon. Il se dépêcha de le défaire pour être en parfaite synchronisation avec Malfoy. Les yeux mi-clos il s'imagina également que sa main se posait sur la verge du blond pour le faire venir plus vite. Il commença lui aussi à gémir puis à murmurer le nom de Malfoy. Ils accélérèrent tous deux, leurs respirations se faisant plus laborieuses. Et dans un cri ils se libérèrent ensemble. Bien sûr Draco ne se doutait de rien.

Harry s'endormit en même temps que sa Némésis, se jurant bien de lui rendre la vie impossible, parce que, désormais, il ne pourrait plus coucher avec un homme sans être déçu.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fit de gros efforts pour ne pas retourner dans la pièce. Il y avait déjà passé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il voulait tant en savoir plus sur celui qui occupait les pensées de Malfoy. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps ils ne se disputaient plus, ne se battaient plus. Ses yeux gris ne devenaient plus couleur acier. Ils restaient vides. Mais, dorénavant, Harry avait quelque chose pour rallumer cette flamme. Et il comptait bien s'en servir. Tout à coup, un doute l'assaillit. Et si le garçon qui avait les bonnes grâces de Malfoy devenait plus important que lui ? Plus important que le lien qui les unissait ? N'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? En réalité, l'autre n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Tout ce qui importait c'est qu'Harry redevienne l'intérêt premier de son ennemi d'enfance. Il devait reconquérir la passion qu'ils avaient. Dans ce cas il fallait jouer sur un nouveau terrain.

Pas besoin de savoir le nom de l'aimé puisqu'il avait l'amoureux. Autant en profiter. Puisque la haine ne suffisait plus il allait devoir utiliser une autre technique : le désir.

Ce plan comprenait plusieurs parties, ou tortures. Bien sûr il fallait les respecter à la lettre.

_**Torture numéro 1 : L'excitation**_

Pour cela Harry dût attendre son heure d'entrainement de Quiddich. Cela faisait quelques mois que les deux équipes, Serpentard et Gryffondor, se retrouvaient pour des parties _amicales_. Surtout SANS arbitre ! Après le match Harry aborda Draco, tous deux encore en balais.

« Alors Malfoy déjà fatigué ?

- Ecoute Potter, je n'ai pas le temps de faire mumuse avec toi. J'ai des devoirs à faire et des ASPICS à réussir MOI ! _Expliqua-t-il, ne daignant même pas jeter un coup d'œil à son ennemi._

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! De toute façon tu ne serais pas capable de tenir la distance. C'est le point faible des Serpentards, ils ne sont pas endurant et ne peuvent se concentrer que sur une chose à la fois. _Rétorqua Harry en volant lentement vers le terrain_.

- Répète un peu Potter ! »

C'était dans la poche ! Le Gryffondor avait quand même gardé une certaine technique pour appâter le Serpentard. D'accord il n'arrivait plus à lui faire bouillir le sang. Mais tout de même il pouvait franchement l'énerver.

Ils volèrent donc tous deux à la recherche du vif d'or qui rendait si fier celui qui l'attrapait. Evidement Malfoy le repéra le premier. Il vola le plus rapidement possible mais ce fut Harry qui parvint à le lui faucher sous le nez en jouant des coudes. Sans un commentaire Draco se rendit vers ses vestiaires, ne remarquant pas le lion le suivre de près. Alors qu'il allait rentrer il se rendit compte que la porte était fermée.

« Un problème Malfoy ? _Demanda Harry d'un air innocent_.

- T'occupe Potter !

- Tu sais, si tu as un ennui avec tes vestiaires tu peux emprunter les nôtres.

- Et comment je fais pour me changer ?

- Les portes des vestiaires ont des protections magiques mais tu peux faire apparaître tes vêtements, non ? »

Malfoy bougonna quelque chose avant de faire ce que son ennemi lui conseillait. Il le suivit ensuite, mais pas de bon cœur. D'un autre côté il ne pouvait rentrer dans un état aussi lamentable au château. Il avait une image à respecter. Et Harry l'avait mit dans un sale état. Les vestiaires étaient bien différents des siens. Pas de douche privée, pas de couleur élégante… Bref, l'enfer ! Comment allait-il survivre à ce moment de pure humiliation ? Dans sa réflexion il ne vit pas le sourire mauvais de celui qui avait fermé le vestiaire Serpentard en utilisant la magie sans baguette.

« Dis donc Potter, vos douches sont…

- En commun, oui ! _S'exclama le Gryffondor tout joyeux_. Tout se fait en commun chez nous !

- Evidemment… »

Le prince des Serpentard mit un peu plus de temps à se déshabiller que d'habitude. Premièrement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cet endroit. Deuxièmement parce qu'il n'aimait pas se dévêtir devant les gens, son meilleur ami mis à part. Et troisièmement, parce qu'au bout de quelques secondes le beau Survivant venait de se mettre en caleçon. Et il faut dire que Draco avait du mal à se connecter, sachant que tous ses petits neurones tentaient de retenir sa mâchoire avant qu'elle ne se fracasse sur le sol.

« Tu n'arrives pas à enlever ton équipement ? _Demanda le brave Gryffondor à moitié nu. _Attend, je vais t'aider.

- Non ! Ca va ! _S'exclama Draco qui rougissait en voyant son ennemi se mettre à genoux pour lui enlever ses protections._

- C'est bon Malfoy ! On est que tous les deux. Ce n'est pas grave d'avouer que tu as mal. Tu sais, après le match qu'on a eu, moi aussi je souffle un peu. Voilà ! »

Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas être excité en voyant la bouche si tentatrice près de son entre-jambe.

_« Vas-y Draco un petit effort. Imagine…Ton parrain en slip de bain. Bien ! Mais peut mieux faire. Russard en slip de guerre dansant la macarena ! Idéal pour se calmer. »_

C'est donc un Draco tout détendu qui se présenta dans les douches, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le fessier du magnifique, merveilleux (mamamama madame Mime ! Désolée, je me suis égarée.) Survivant. Le Serpentard n'osait pas regarder de l'autre côté de peur de se jeter dessus pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Il fixa donc le pommeau de douche puis ferma les yeux afin de recevoir le jet tiède.

Malheureusement pour lui, notre héro national, lui, n'avait pas ses yeux dans sa poche de toute façon il est tout nu… Donc pas de poche. Et il profita allègrement du reste du corps qui lui avait été interdit de voir la nuit dernière. Bon sang ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose. Alors il se plaça juste derrière son ennemi et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Malfoy, tu peux me donner le savon s'il te plait ? »

Comme prévu, le Serpentard sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur les deux orbes verts qui le surplombaient légèrement. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, notre Serpentard pris son courage à deux mains et passa le gel douche à son ennemi juré, en gardant, bien sûr un visage stoïque… En étant tout à fait honnête ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, mais bon, ça pouvait aller.

« Merci. Dis, tu pourrais m'en passer dans le dos, s'il te plait ? _Interrogea le Gryffondor en prenant sa moue la plus attendrissante._

- Non, mais ça va pas Potter ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Allez ! Malfoy ! Je te rendrai la pareille.

- Et d'habitude tu fais comment ?

- J'ai toujours une gentille personne pour me frotter le dos. _Expliqua-t-il, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. _»

Draco inspira profondément, empêchant les images lubriques d'investirent son cerveau. Et surtout ne pas s'énerver en imaginant des gens poser leurs mains sur lui ! Bon, autant lui frotter le dos, sinon il n'allait jamais se débarrasser de lui.

« Très bien. Tourne-toi. »

Harry lui fit un sourire victorieux, de quoi faire fondre n'importe quel iceberg (Ca y est ! On a trouvé la cause de la fonte des glaciers ! Il suffit que Ryry arrête de sourire… Mauvaise idée ! Ce serait une terrible perte pour l'humanité !) Draco commença à mettre du gel dans sa main, c'est fou comme la ressemblance avec du lubrifiant était frappante. Il était le seul à le croire ? Peut être. Mais pour le moment, ça ne l'aidait pas. Le Serpentard tenta de ne pas y penser alors qu'il le faisait mousser entre ses doigts. Puis il posa ses mains sur la peau brûlante. Il se concentra donc sur sa tâche, passant sur les omoplates, la colonne vertébrale… Danger ! Il remonta rapidement vers les épaules puis descendit vers les côtes, les hanches… Danger ! C'est pas vrai ! Ce mec était une tentation constante ! Mais Draco ne se démonta pas, faisant même pression sur certains points en voyant que le Gryffondor appréciait. Au bout de quelques minutes il le rinça et s'aperçut… de son énorme érection ! Merde ! Il se retourna rapidement, se cachant aux yeux qui revenaient sur lui.

« Merci beaucoup !

- De rieeeen ! »

Draco n'avait put retenir ce cri lorsqu'il avait sentit les mains de sa Némésis se poser sur lui, pleines de savon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? _Cracha-t-il en appuyant ses mains sur le mur_.

- Je te lave le dos quelle question ! »

Bien sûr ! Il l'avait aidé et maintenant il se faisait payer en retour. C'était tellement… Gryffondor ! Mais bien vite Malfoy n'eut plus de pensé cohérente. Il se contentait de se mordre la lèvre afin de retenir ses gémissements. Potter ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire mais… Eh ! Bien ! C'était lui ! Et donc c'était très érotique ! Il passait exactement là où il le fallait, quand il le fallait. Draco sentit son dos se décontracter alors qu'une autre partie de son anatomie était tendu à l'extrême. Soudain les mains de sa Némésis se mirent à passer sur ses flancs, pour se perdre sur son ventre. Le Serpentard était prêt à protester lorsqu'une voix langoureuse vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Apparemment je te fais autant d'effet que tu m'en fais Malfoy. Tu aimes lorsque je te caresse ? Parce que moi j'adore. »

Comme pour vérifier Draco se cambra un peu et sentit la conséquente érection d'Harry contre ses fesses. Il gémit et les mains se mirent à bouger, le rendant plus sensible encore.

« Et si j'embrasse ta belle peau blanche Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

Mais il allait très certainement venir en un instant ! Lorsque les lèvres du Gryffondor le touchèrent dans le cou il frissonna fortement. C'était si bon ! Comme un fruit défendu. Au moment où les doigts d'Harry effleurèrent son érection il se mit à gémir. La bouche tentatrice se rapprocha de celle du Serpentard par de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire. Draco se tourna légèrement et…

« Harry ! Tu es encore là ? »

Merde ! La belette ! Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent brusquement et prirent soin de se calmer. La vision de Ron les aida tout à fait. Pour l'un, parce que c'était son meilleur ami, comme son frère. Pour l'autre, parce qu'il le haïssait cordialement, l'anti-beau gosse quoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? _Cracha le rouquin en restant devant l'entrée des douches._

- Je me lave ! Je sais que ce n'est pas courant pour toi mais les personnes avec un minimum d'éducation en prennent une à deux fois par jour.

- Espèce de…

- Ron ! Tu pourrais m'attendre dans les vestiaires ? J'en ai pour une minute.

- Mais Ry ! Malfoy est dans nos douches ! _Expliqua le rouquin d'une mine désespérée._

- Je sais. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé. On s'est tous battu ensemble pendant la guerre. Il serait temps d'y penser. »

Ron ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Après tout, la fouine avait été d'un grand secoure en étant espion. Mais si on commençait à fraterniser avec nos ennemis d'enfance, où allions nous ? C'est à peu près ce qu'il bougonna en se rendant vers les bancs. Harry se rinça complètement et passa près du Serpentard.

« Ne t'en fait pas Malfoy, après ce qui vient de se passer je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir si facilement. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons faire des étincelles ensemble. »

Draco ne put répondre, trop occupé à retenir son corps et surtout entièrement d'accord avec sa Némésis. Harry partit donc d'un pas détendu vers son meilleur ami, se sécha, s'habilla et quitta les douches. Ce que Draco n'entendit pas fut l'excuse à deux balles que le Survivant donna à son meilleur ami pour s'échapper et courir dans la petite pièce. Il s'installa précipitamment et alluma la télé. Mince ! Il avait été à deux doigts de foutre son plan par terre. Il faut dire que, en manque, avec un corps de dieu à côté de lui, il était fier de ne pas l'avoir plaqué contre le mur pour le violer. Malfoy était toujours dans la douche, à nouveau excité. Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs qui se dévêtit rapidement, n'enlevant que l'essentiel. Et comme le soir précédent, il se caressa en regardant Malfoy le faire. A la différence que, désormais, il connaissait la texture et le goût de sa peau. Pendant qu'il se libérait en même temps que sa Némésis il se dit qu'il devait rapidement passer à la torture numéro 2.

_**Torture numéro 2 : La capture de ses lèvres (Et plus si affinité… Non ! Pas touche ! Couchez petit Ryry !)**_

Harry y avait pensé toute la nuit. Il avait eut de la chance que Ron arrive, alors il devait trouver un moyen pour continuer ses tortures et arrêter sans que Malfoy ne sache que cela venait de lui. Harry n'avait pas pu regarder Malfoy après les douches car Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. Et il savait très bien qu'ils auraient retourné le château pour le retrouver. Il était donc resté avec eux, ses pensées se rejoignant toutes vers le beau blond.

C'est en cours avec Hagrid qu'Harry eut son idée. Le gentil professeur avait accepté la demande farfelue de son élève préféré, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas du tout pourquoi il voulait faire équipe avec un Serpentard. Principalement celui là ! Mais pourquoi pas ?

Tous les élèves furent lâchés dans la forêt. Ils devaient suivre chacun un parcours et observer une liste d'animaux. Draco était encore entrain de se demander pourquoi est-ce que ce stupide géant l'avait mit avec Potter, lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent par le col de sa chemise, le faisant quitter le sentier. Draco se fit pousser contre un arbre et vit les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient.

« Je crois qu'on a quelque chose à faire Malfoy.

- Tu délire, Potter ! »

Hélas pour lui (heureusement pour nous !) Harry n'était pas du genre à prendre un non pour une réponse. C'est pour cela qu'il colla ses lèvres fortement sur celles de Draco qui, sous la pression, les ouvrit. La langue du Survivant se faufila immédiatement, voulant jouer avec sa jumelle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un baiser chaste. Il était passionné comme l'avait toujours été leurs relations. Le Serpentard devait bien l'avouer, le Gryffondor était doué de ses mains et encore plus de sa bouche. Draco dut s'accrocher fortement aux hanches d'Harry pour ne pas tomber. Sa tête tournait, ses jambes flageolaient. Leurs hanches se collèrent l'une à l'autre, frottant désespérément leurs sexes, imitant l'acte qu'ils rêvaient de faire. Harry passa rapidement ses mains sous les habits alors qu'il s'occupait du cou tentateur avec sa bouche. Draco ne put retenir un gémissement et enfouit on visage dans le tissu qui recouvrait l'épaule du Survivant.

« Tu… Tu sais Draco… Tu as le droit de…

- Réfléchis Potter ! _Murmura le Serpentard à bout de souffle_. Si quelqu'un vient et m'entend… nous… nous… »

Draco n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il ne pouvait plus que subir et apprécier les attentions qu'il recevait. Harry ne se retenait plus du tout, sachant bien qu'il dépassait les bornes, il passa sa main dans le pantalon de son ennemi, qui en fit de même. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se suçaient, les faisant approcher de la délivrance.

« Draco… Je vais…

- Moi… aussi…

- Harry ! Draco ! Où êtes-vous ? »

La voix du géant les fit sursauter. Merrrcredi ! Le Survivant savait que c'état pour le bien de son plan… Mais quand même c'était douloureux ! Les deux jeunes hommes se redonnèrent contenance et réapparurent sur le chemin, complètement débraillé. Ben quoi ? En si peu de temps on ne peut pas et se calmer et arranger ses habits ! Le géant fut surprit.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- On a vu une licorne. Et tu me connais Hagrid, j'ai voulu m'approcher. Dra… Malfoy m'a arrêté mais je n'ai pas écouté et on s'est battu.

- Très bien. Je suis désolé Harry, je vais devoir te retirer des points pour non respect des consignes. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et 15 points en plus pour Serpentard pour avoir voulu faire revenir un élève dans le droit chemin. »

Cela faisait mal à Hagrid de devoir retirer des points mais il s'amusait beaucoup en voyant la tête du Serpentard lorsqu'il l'avait félicité. Draco regarda Harry d'un drôle d'air, à moitié en colère, à moitié plein de désir. Le Survivant se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et passa une main distraite sur ses fesses. Le blond rougit et se reprit. Il ne voulait pas paraître complètement accro.

Et pourtant le plus accro n'est pas celui qu'on croit ! Harry se jeta sur le canapé en cuir, glissa, se mangea la table dans les genoux et réussir enfin à allumer la télé. Draco était dans son bain. _« Privilège de Préfet ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »_Pensa le Survivant avant de voir les miroirs sur les murs et le plafond. « _Le bonheur ! »_ Regarder Malfoy nager dans cette immense baignoire n'aidait pas notre petit Ryry à rester calme. Les chips, de retour pour son plus grand plaisir, furent vite finies. Si il continuait à manger ainsi pour compenser il allait devenir énorme. Il but une gorgée de soda, s'étouffa à moitié avec en voyant Draco sortir de son bain et replongea la main dans le paquet vide. Le Serpentard se sécha, s'habilla et s'en fut vers les cuisines. Soudain le Gryffondor eut une nouvelle idée. Il allait faire une pierre deux coups.

_**Torture numéro 3 : Le chocolat**_

Harry se mit à courir dans les couloirs, dérapant à chaque intersection. Manquer de se briser la nuque aussi souvent ne le ralentissait pas, au contraire. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les cuisines il se calma, remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, ses cheveux… A qui voulait-il faire croire qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose ? Il souffla un bon coup et entra comme si de rien était. Draco sursauta, la cuillère qu'il léchait encore contre sa langue.

« Quelle délicieuse vision ! _S'exclama Harry en s'appuyant au comptoir_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter ? _Demanda-t-il en le voyant ouvrir le congélateur et se baisser pour prendre quelque chose._

- Je cherche un aliment qui pourra me remplir le ventre !

- Et tu es obligé de bouger les fesses de cette façon ?

- Pardon ! _S'excusa Harry en se relevant_. Je ne savais pas que cela te dérangeait.

- Ca ne me… dérange pas. C'est juste… troublant. _Avoua le Serpentard en regardant un peu plus la chute de rein_.

- J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais de toute façon. »

Harry vint vers la table et posa un gros pot de glace au chocolat. Un grand sourire aux lèvres il jeta un sort de silence à la pièce et renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, exception faite de la glace. Draco le regarda faire, un sourcil relevé. Le Survivant l'attrapa par la taille, l'embrassa passionnément et le souleva afin de le poser sur la table.

« Quel idée tordu a encore traversé ton cerveau atrophié ?

- Je pense que le repas ne me suffira pas. Et puis, pour un dessert aussi bon il me faut une assiette parfaite ! _Affirma Harry avant d'arracher la chemise de sa Némésis_.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Potter ? Une chemise à ce prix !

- Je t'en payerai une autre. »

N'y tenant plus Harry plongea un doigt dans la glace et serpenta le torse de son… ennemi ? Draco voulut protester mais la bouche chaude et délicieusement douce se colla à lui, reprenant le froid pour y laisser un sillon brûlant. Le Survivant força son assiette improvisée à se coucher, montant à califourchon sur ses jambes. Draco sentit le froid revenir puis la langue qui le rendait fou. Harry vint s'emparer des lèvres qui le tentaient tant, faisant goûter la saveur de chocolat à sa Némésis. Draco sentit ses résistances se briser totalement. Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis afin qu'il approfondisse le baiser et l'autre sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Harry gémit à ce contact et se dépêcha de détacher la ceinture puis à descendre la fermeture éclaire qui le dérangeait pour son futur but. Draco se plaignit de perdre le contact mais, bien vite il ne put que crier. Son sexe, désormais libéré, reçu une bonne rasade de glace avant que la bouche brûlante ne vienne le prendre totalement. La langue vint s'ajouter, s'enroulant, léchant la verge dressée.

« Ha… Harry… Je… Je n'en peux… plus… »

Le Gryffondor, le regarda dans les yeux, et accéléra la cadence, le caressant en plus de ses mains. Draco ne mit pas longtemps et se déversa dans un cri. Harry avala, goûtant pour la première fois à la saveur de son ennemi d'enfance. Le Serpentard reprenait son souffle et le Survivant remarqua à quel point il était beau ainsi, les cheveux en batailles, les joues rougies par l'orgasme et les lèvres gonflées par les nombreux baisers échangés.

« Où vas-tu Potter ? _Demanda Draco alors qu'Harry allait partir_.

- Je pensais aller me coucher.

- C'est bien ça votre problème, à vous, les Gryffondors. Vous n'avez pas encore compris que c'est à nous, les Serpentards, de penser. Vous, vous devez agir. _Expliqua Draco en attrapant le poignet d'Harry, afin de le ramener à lui._

- Et que dois-je faire ? _Demanda-t-il, en voyant son amant lui défaire son pantalon_.

- Apprécier ! »

A peine eut-il dit ces mots, qu'il s'occupait de l'érection trop longtemps délaissée. Harry s'était appuyé contre la table et regardait Draco, à genoux, lui donner le plus grand plaisir de sa vie. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi talentueux. Et, à ce moment, Harry comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de technique, mais de lui. C'était parce qu'il était avec Draco, qu'il appréciait tant. Il s'étonna à détailler les cheveux blonds qu'il caressait tendrement. Cette scène était, pour le Gryffondor, excitante, mais surtout, sensuel. Au bout de quelques minutes la jouissance s'empara de lui. Draco vint ensuite l'embrasser. Ils restèrent un moment à se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se repaissant de l'odeur, du touché, de la douceur de l'autre.

Ils durent finalement se séparer, retournant chacun dans leurs dortoirs. Mais, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, Harry eut envie de retourner dans la petite pièce. Ce n'était pas bien. Il ne devait pas. Il aurait dut tout avouer à Draco. Mais ses pieds le guidèrent quand même vers cet endroit interdit. Il mit un long moment avant d'y entrer. Puis, lorsqu'enfin, il y pénétra, il se jeta sur la télécommande. Il voyait Draco, qui riait, avec Blaise. Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

« Alors, est-ce que ça change quelque chose, pour celui qui occupe ton cœur ?

- Rien du tout. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une petite gâterie… attention, la meilleur de ma vie ! Que cela va changer quoi que ce soit ! _Affirma le Serpentard, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres._

- Dray ! Tu es incroyable ! »

De rage, Harry envoya la télécommande dans la télévision. Sa magie réduisit tout en morceaux. De toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Mieux valait que personne ne puisse voir ce qui allait se passer. Harry était prêt à se venger de la pire des manières. Ah ! Il le prenait pour sa pute ! Il allait regretter de s'être moqué de lui. Bien sûr, une petite voix lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter sur cet apriori, et une autre, que c'était lui qui l'avait cherché. Mais le Survivant s'en fichait bien. Il allait faire comme d'habitude, foncer dans le tas !

Si seulement notre Gryffondor avait écouté toute la conversation, il ne serait pas aussi énervé. (Oui, mais sinon, il n'y a plus d'histoire. Et depuis quand les Gryffondors réfléchissent au lieu de foncer tête baissée, pour notre plus grand bonheur.^^) Harry alla chercher sa carte des Maraudeurs. Maintenant, dans l'incapacité de regarder cette « foutue télé de merde », comme il l'avait appelé, il devait le trouver de manière plus traditionnelle. Lorsqu'il vit que le point de Malfoy sortait de la pièce des Serpentards, sûrement pour sa ronde de préfet, Harry se pressa. Il fallait qu'il l'intercepte près de la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il passa trois fois devant, juste à temps. Malfoy arriva quelques secondes après. Dès qu'il vit le Gryffondor, son visage s'illumina, et un sourire franc, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_« Il se moque de moi, mais pas pour longtemps. »_ Pensa le cerveau cruel du Survivant (Un peu borné ce cerveau.') Bien qu'une autre partie lui susurrait qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ennemi plus beau qu'en cet instant. (Petite voix de l'auteur. Mais personne n'écoute jamais ! A mon grand dam !)

« Potter ! Tu te rends bien compte, que, malgré le fait qu'on sorte ensemble, je ne peux pas t'épargner à chaque fois que tu seras dans les couloirs, à des heures pas possibles. Sauf si, bien sûr, tu es là pour continuer la conversation que nous avions commencée. _Prévint Draco, en se collant au corps auquel il rêvait depuis des heures_.

- Ensemble ? Tu es un peu présomptueux, Malfoy ! Je ne me laisse pas mettre la corde au cou aussi facilement ! _Déclara l'Elu d'un ton froid_.

- … Bien sûr. _Se reprit le Serpentard, en s'écartant un peu, tentant de ne pas montrer sa tristesse._

- Mais c'est vrai, il faut que nous discutions ! »

Harry tira le Serpentard dans la salle qu'il avait préparé. Malgré sa fureur, l'endroit était doux, accueillant. La pièce ressemblait à celle contenant la télé magique. A la place du canapé, il y avait un grand lit, ne laissant pas de place à l'imagination. Le Gryffondor attrapa son ennemi de toujours, et le jeta sur le lit, invoquant immédiatement des entraves, de soie, afin qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir.

« Alors, Malfoy ! Tu croyais vraiment me berner aussi longtemps ? _Demanda le Survivant en montant sur le matelas._

- De quoi parles-tu ? _S'affola Draco, qui n'aimait pas la teinte cruelle que reflétait les beaux yeux verts de son vis-à-vis._

- Mais de ton grand amour, Malfoy ! _Siffla Harry écartant les jambes du Serpentard de force._

- Tu sais ?

- Tu pensais que je ne le découvrirais jamais ? Que je me laisserais faire sans rien dire ? _Hurla le Gryffondor en déchirant le pantalon blanc que portait son ennemi_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que cela ne te dérangerais pas. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, alors je n'ai rien dit… Mais… Arrête ! Harry ! _Cria Draco en sentant deux doigts humides le pénétrer sans douceur._

- Tu voulais me prendre pour ton plaisir. Puis, tu m'aurais laissé tomber, comme tous les autres ! _L'accusa-t-il en entrant un troisième doigt_.

- Quoi ? Mais… Non ! Ha… Harry ! Arrête ! Je… Je t'en pris… _Supplia le blond, maudissant son corps qui réagissait aux attouchements du brun. _»

Mais le Survivant n'écoutait plus. Il retira ses doigts, et plaça son sexe excité par la vue du corps à la merci de ses sens. Il déchira, rageusement, la chemise blanche. Et c'est là, qu'il s'arrêta soudainement. Draco, sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, voyant le Gryffondor figé, le regard fixé sur son torse. Là, un collier, en argent, reposait sur la chair claire. Le pendentif, de style tribal, retenait encore l'émeraude, précieusement en son centre.

« Qui… Qui t'as donné ça ? _Interrogea Harry, encore un peu perdu_.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Potter ? C'est toi-même qui l'as jeté dans le lac. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire, que tu ne savais pas que cela venait de moi ! _S'exclama le Serpentard qui avait retrouvé un peu de self-control._

- C'est mon collier. _Affirma Harry en détachant le bijou, et en le raccrochant à son cou_. J'avais confié ce que j'avais de plus précieux au lac. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me le reprendre. _Continua-t-il, avant d'embrasser Draco de façon tendre et amoureuse_. »

Harry se mit à caresser le corps athlétique de manière passionnée, ses lèvres ne parvenant pas à se détacher de celles de sa Némésis. Il laissa ses doigts voleter sur les muscles qui se contractaient à leurs passages. Draco, qui était très excité, commença à manquer d'air. Ses sens étaient en ébullitions, mais il voulait être sûr de bien avoir compris, le résonnement du Gryffondor.

« Harry… Tu… Nous… Nous sommes… _Commença-t-il, sans parvenir à trouver ses mots, sous le coup du plaisir._

- Nous sommes ensemble. Je ne compte plus jamais te laisser partir, mon petit Serpent adoré. _Avoua Harry en regardant les yeux gris pétiller de joie_. Et maintenant, je dois te faire subir les derniers outrages. _Confessa-t-il en pénétrant doucement l'intimité de Draco, qui se tendit sous l'intrusion_. »

Le plaisir les envahissait rapidement. Le Serpentard n'avait ressenti qu'une légère douleur et voulait désormais sentir bien plus. Il bougea les hanches, intimant au Gryffondor de continuer. Les entraves qu'il portait aux pieds étant légèrement déliés, il put mettre ses jambes en bas des reins de son amant, le faisant accélérer ses coups de boutoir. Harry déposa une multitude de baisers dans le cou de son amant. Sous la puissance du plaisir, il mordit fortement son épaule, laissant une marque bien visible, qu'il se dépêcha d'embrasser, pour se faire pardonner. Draco, trop prit par l'orgasme qui montait en lui, n'y prêta pas grande attention. Soudain il eut les mains libres, il en profita donc pour s'accrocher désespérément aux bras musclés qui l'encadraient. Ce fut Harry qui enroula les liens autour de ses paumes, se tirant plus fortement vers le corps qui l'accueillait. Draco se demanda un instant, comment son amant pouvait, à tous les coups, toucher sa prostate, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Puis, il ne se demanda plus rien. Harry venait d'accélérer un peu plus sa cadence, martelant sans cesse ce point sensible, faisant hurler le Serpentard.

Le frottement du ventre musclé contre son sexe, précipita la jouissance du Serpentard, qui se rependit en criant le prénom de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. Lorsqu'Harry sentit Draco se contracter autour de lui, il ne put résister et se libéra en lui. Tous deux restèrent un instant l'un sur l'autre, profitant de ce moment parfait. Le Survivant fini par rouler sur le côté, mais il força le Serpentard à se coucher tout contre lui, entre ses bras.

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu fait cette scène, alors que tu ne savais pas que j'étais fou amoureux de toi ? _Demanda Draco, tout en caressant doucement le torse de son amant._

- Parce que… Je t'aime. Et je croyais que tu ne voulais que… Enfin, que tu voulais te défouler avec moi. _Avoua le Gryffondor en rougissant, et en sentant le cœur de son nouveau petit ami battre fortement à cette déclaration._

- Harry, je t'aime. Tu es le seul que j'aime. J'avais des coups de cœurs, je croyais toujours, comme un idiot, que je pouvais t'oublier avec eux. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose de physique, ils finissaient par me dégouter. C'est-ce que je disais à Blaise, tout à l'heure. Malgré le flirt très avancé que nous avions fait, je continuais à garder les mêmes sentiments pour toi.

- Ah ! C'était ça ! _S'exclama Harry, se rendant compte, trop tard, de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire._

- Comment ça, c'est ça ? _Demanda Draco, soudainement soupçonneux_. Comment as-tu pus entendre notre conversation ?

- … _Répondit Harry_.

- Explique-moi ça tout de suite ! _Ordonna le Serpentard en se mettant à califourchon sur son amant._

- … _Continua Harry_.

- Si tu ne me dis rien, tu seras proche de la retraite lorsque tu auras le droit de me toucher à nouveau. »

Alors, le Survivant raconta tout. La télé, son défi, son excitation, son amour qui se révélait, son besoin de voir le Serpentard par tous les moyens, tout quoi ! Draco resta un instant sans rien dire, puis…

« Tu vas souffrir, Potter. Je vais te torturer toute la nuit. _Trancha finalement le blond en ondulant doucement des hanches._

- Je… sens… Je sens que… ça va être… torride.

- Tu sens bien mon amour. »

Et Draco s'empressa de punir le vilain Gryffondor, pour son manque de vigilance, de politesse, et surtout, son manque de compréhension. Que les punitions peuvent être douces parfois…

_**Fin**_

_Voilà, c'est tout ! Pour ceux qui se demandent, comment a fait Draco Malfoy pour récupérer le collier, je ne dirai qu'une chose ; Imaginez, un Draco Malfoy, qui croit s'être fait jeter, et qui veux récupérer la seule chose qui l'empêcherait de sombrer dans le désespoir. Perso, j'aurais très peur… Bonne journée ! _


End file.
